Bad Boys
by kara hikaru
Summary: Roxas is a fighter and an orphan. Namine is the richest girl in town and a daddy's girl. They fall in love and Namine's father would rather see Roxas dead and tries everything to get him away from his daughter. Summary sucks but the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

Roxas was bored. It was obvious because said blonde was sitting on the couch listening to songs on his ipod staring at the ceiling.

"Huh....I'm so bored.....Now what can I do to entertain myself....."Roxas was currently at the Organization's HQ.

The Organization was a group of highly skilled fighters trained to deal with bad guys. Such as robbers, murderers, bullies, ect. Roxas was the youngest but one of the strongest in the Organization. He was also known to throw childish temper tantrums and get mad if someone called one out of two names, but you're going to have to read to find out what those names are, and destroy anyone and anything in his way. Anyway back to Roxas.

"Hmm.....I know! Hey Marly! Xiggy!" At their names being called a pink haired man with a rose in his hand came through the door. A black and gray haired man with an eyepatch came in.

"Hey, lil dude! What's up?" The eyepatch guy, Xigbar, said.

"I'm bored! I really want to pull some pranks but I'm going to need some help! You guys can help me!" Roxas said with a mischevious smirk on his face.

"Alright! I'm up for it!" Xigbar said.

"Who are we going to prank?" Marluxia asked excited.

"Um....How about......Ah......Mansex!" Roxas said pointing to their leader's office and room.

"Do you HAVE a death wish?!" Marly asked unbelievably.

"Probably." Roxas answered.

"Don't be a chicken Marly! Let's get started!" Xigbar said.

"I'm NOT a chicken!"Marly said pushing Xigbar.

"Alright, let's go!!" Roxas said.

~Once everyone got back from working all day~

"Alright everyone quiet down! I have a MAJOR headache! I am going to sleep! NO ONE disturb me and- DEMYX AND ROXAS GET OFF THE TABLE!!!!" Xemnas screamed.

They got off and Roxas was happy because Xemnas would open the door in 3....2....1....NOW!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!"Xemnas was wide-eyed and so was everyone else except for Roxas, Xigbar, and Marluxia who were trying to contain their laughter.

When you looked in Xemnas's room they had butterflies painted on the walls. His desk and bed was painted pink. and in big purple letters they had 'FLOWERS ARE AWESOME!!!' with a big smiley face on the bottom. And for whatever reason there were bunnies everywhere!

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MY ROOM?!?!" Xemnas screamed.

"You should watch your language Xemnas." Roxas said almost bursting with the laughter. Marly and Xigbar not looking good either.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!"Xemnas screamed so loud probably all of Twilight Town could hear.

Xigbar, Roxas, and Marly couldn't take it any longer. They fell to the floor laughing their asses off.

Meanwhile there was a knock on the stepped a brunette who's hair defied gravity itself.

"Oh. Hey Sora."Roxas called to his were more like brothers with the way they acted.

"Hey Roxas. Rox, I want you to meet my friends tomorrow!" Sora called happily.

A/N: Okay, I know its hard to understand but to clear things up a little axel is Roxas's adopted father. Roxas is a prankster and is known in the Organization for getting in trouble everyday. Sora hangs out with Hayner, Riku, Pence and Axel. Axel is on a mission to deal with Sora's bully. Roxas is an orphan. And the #1 rule of the Organization is that the people they are helping can't know the members are in the Organization. I know the first chapter sucks but it will get better I promise!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Cool! I can't wait to meet them! Wait. Why?" Roxas asked.

"Well, you hardly get out of the house as much as it is already." Sora explained.

"Besides you need more friends than that stupid teddy bear you have up in your room." Marly said.

"You have a teddy bear?" Sora said with wide eyes.

"W-what the hell?! How did you find out about her?! And she is NOT stupid!"Roxas defended.

"O......kay......Anyway, you're going to meet my friends tomorrow, and please don't wear your pj's when you meet them......"Sora said worrily. He never saw Roxas wear anyhing besides his 'jammies' as Roxas calls them.

"Don't worry Sor. I wouldn't want to embarrass you."Roxas said smiling big like he was going to do something that would get him thrown in jail.

"Yeah. I want that in writing." Sora said as he left.

"You do?"Roxas asked to no one in particular.

~tomorrow~

"Alright that's it!!! I can't take it anymore!!! Seifer has pushed us around for FAR to long!!" Hayner said to his group.

"What I don't get is how they keep winning. We have a bigger group and a very violent and aggressive person in our group." Riku said. Everyone turned to look at Axel.

"I am not violent or aggressive." Axel said.

"Axel, yes you are. Don't you remember how we first met? When I accidently stepped on your foot and you slamed me into a wall!!!" Pence said flinching from the memory.

"Oh yeah. Heh. Don't step on my foot without apologizing. Got it memorized?" Axel said.

"Yeah. I had it memorized a LONG time ago." Pence said.

"Hey guys! I want you to meet someone!" Everyone looked to see Sora waving at them.

They went outside of their usual place and met Sora, but he wasn't alone. A dirty blonde with a black thin jacket and dark blue jeans was with him. Axel of course knew who he was and just smiled.

"This is my cousin." Sora said to everybody.

"The name's Roxas." Roxas said.

"Oh cool! We have a new member for the group! I'm Hayner!"Hayner said.

"Yes our brain dead leader. I'm Riku."Riku said smiling and laughing.

"Hey!" Hayner said chasing Riku.

"Uh.....I'm Pence. Nice to meet you!" Pence said shaking Roxas's hand.

"Nice to meet all of you." Roxas said.

"Why don't you introduce yourself Axel?" Pence said.

"We already know each other."Axel said.

"Oh okay. I hope you don't mind the randomness that happens everyday." Pence said sheepishly.

"It's cool. It kind of reminds me of my house. Stuff like this happens everyday." Roxas said. _Mainly by me!_ Roxas thought with a devious smirk.

"Hey do you have any talents?" Hayner asked from nowhere.

"Uh...Yeah I play guitar a little. Why?" Roxas said.

"Because we need some talented people to entertain ourselves!" Hayner explained.

"How about you bring your guitar tomorrow?" Hayner asked excited.

"Alright! Cool!"Roxas said. He loved playing his guitar for people. Demyx decided to give him free lessons.

"Great! So we'll all meet back here tomorrow!" Hayner said as they all parted ways.

A/N: Sorry if I made some people out of character. I tried to put them as close to what I think they were like. I would also like to thank Falling-Angel24 who was my very first reviewer! Thanks! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Rox!" Demyx called from the couch in the living room.

"Oh, hey Dem!" Roxas called running through the living room.

"Where are you going with your guitar? And why are you running?" Demyx asked.

"Oh, because I'm playing it for my friends. And to answer your second question because I'm late. I was suppossed to them at two o' clock, but it's.....3:30 right now!!! Aw man I am SO late!!! See ya, Dem!!" Roxas said looking at his watch and running out the house.

"Okay.....um bye then....Man, he needs a girlfriend........." Demyx said taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

~with Hayner and the others~

"Man, where is Roxas?! He was suppossed to be here an HOUR AND THIRTY minutes ago!!" Hayner said.

"Don't worry Hayner! He'll be here!" Pence said trying to stop Hayner from pacing and running into a wall.

"Hey guys!" Said a female voice.

Everyone looked to see a blonde haired girl, a brown haired girl, and a red haired girl standing there. They were about fifteen years old.

"Oh, well, hello ladies." Hayner said.

"Haha! Cut the gentlemen act, Hayner!" The brown haired girl, Olette, Hayner's girlfriend, said.

"Yeah! We all know you're not a gentlemen!" The red haired girl, Kiari, Sora's girlfriend, said.

"Hey! I can be a gentlemen if I wanted to!" Hayner said pouting.

"Yeah, sure you can." Namine, the blonde haired girl said. Kiari and Olette went go sit by their boys while Namine started up a conversation.

"So have you guys found any new guys for your 'group'?" Namine asked.

"Actually, we have. He's really talented too." Riku said.

"Talented? What, like he can stuff ten worms in his mouth or something?" Namine asked remembering the contest the boys had last month.

"Haha! NO!! By the way, I can fit fifteen in my mouth!" Hayner said proudly.

"Yes, he is the champion." Pence said while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"No, he's my cousin. He plays the guitar." Sora said.

"Heh, wow, he must suck then if he joined your group." Namine said not believing Hayner found someone who can play guitar.

"Oh yeah? I might be able to change your mind, 'Daddy's Girl'." Roxas said from behind Namine.

Namine hadn't seen or heard Roxas coming, so she jumped slightly, but she got mad at what Roxas had called her.

"What did you call me?" Namine asked not believing what he just said.

"You heard me." Roxas retorted. Namine saw the guitar.

"So you're the new member who can play guitar!" Namine said.

"And you are the little 'daddy's girl' who said I sucked!" Roxas said smiling.

"Well, do you care to prove me wrong?" Namine challenged.

"I will prove you wrong." Roxas said accepting the challenge.

"Ok! Let's see what you got!" Namine said.

Roxas sat down and took out his guitar and started playing a tune that was beautiful to the ears. But no one, except Namine, heard the secret message in the tune. Roxas was playing a love tune. Roxas finally finished and everyone, except Namine, clapped.

"So, what did you think 'daddy's girl'?" Roxas said using the nickname to tease her.

"I think you should stop calling me that, you streetrat." Namine countered.

"You know, you should watch what you say. People might take it a little to far." Roxas said calmly but if you looked real close you could see his fingers twitching slightly. Namine just rolled her eyes.

"I think it was pretty good, for a loser." Namine said not liking Roxas one bit.

"I see and your kind of cute, for a girl." Roxas said getting up.

"Are you calling me UGLY?!" Namine said getting really mad.

"Well, I'm not calling you pretty, that's for sure." Roxas said turning to go home.

"Ugh! I always did hate boys like you! Come on, girls. Let's go home." Namine said walking and yelled after Roxas.

"Whatever." Roxas yelled at her as he walked after Axel and Sora.

A/N: Sorry if I made Namine to mean. I like Namine. But she'll warm up after a few chapters. Don't worry! I'll update as soon as I can so ell me what you guys think. And to FallingAngel24-*hugs you back* Thanks!! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

"Haha! Give it up, Rox! You can't beat me or my highscore!" Demyx yelled at Roxas from the living room.

"Forget it, Dem! I'm going to beat you!" Roxas yelled back.

Roxas and Demyx were currently in the living room playing Demyx's favorite game, Guitar Hero. Axel and Xigbar were watching the two. They were playing 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park and so far things weren't looking so good for Roxas.

"Lalalalaaaaaa!" Marly sang while skipping, yes I said skipping, down the stairs.

"Uh......Marly.......what's your problem?" Demyx asked freaked out. Roxas continued to play and kept quiet.

"Well, if you must know, Demyx, I got a letter to a bachlorette party!" Marly said holding up the letter. Everyone else tried to hold in their laughs.

"Um....dude, I thought you were a guy?" Xigbar asked with wide eyes.

"I am. Oh well, at least I can wear my new dress!" Marly said skipping into his room allowing everyone else to fall to the floor laughing.

"When are you going to tell him it's a fake letter?" Xigbar asked Roxas, who just won Guitar Hero against Demyx, after everyone finally calmed down.

"When he puts on the dress." Roxas said with a devious smirk and chuckling.

"Anyone..ha....have a camera? Hahaha!" Demyx said in between laughs.

~somewhere with Sora~

"Hey, Namine! Can you come with me to get Axel?" Sora asked Namine when he caught up with her.

"Huh? Oh, sure!" Namine said.

"Thanks. I don't like going to his house alone." Sora said smiling and sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Why?" Namine asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"Some of the people there are insane." Sora said walking to Axel and Roxas's house.

"Oh....um.....okay...." Namine said walking behind him.

~At Axel's house~

"Is Roxas going with you to the beach?" Demyx asked Axel who was waiting for Sora to come.

"No way. You know how he feels about water." Axel said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Demyx said.

"Hey guys!" Sora said walking through the door,

"Hey Sora!" Demyx said waving.

"Wow. This place is bigger than my house." Namine said amazed that they have a house bigger than her's.

"Yeah it is! It cost a lot too." Demyx said turning to Namine.

"Don't I know you?" Demyx said.

"Um....." Namine said.

"Oh I know! You're Namine Hikaru! The richest girl in town! Hi I'm Demyx!" Demyx said.

"Um....Nice to meet you....." Namine said forcing a smile. This guy was weird all right.

"She's also a 'daddy's girl'." Roxas said coming in the living room.

"YOU?! What are YOU doing here?!" Namine asked.

Um.....Let's see I live here. What are YOU doing here?" Roxas asked a lot calmer.

"Hi everyone! Oh what a beautiful girl! The first guest always gets a rose and a kiss from the littlest blonde over there." Marly said handing a rose to Namine and pointing at Roxas which caused him to blush.

"Um....I'll take the rose. I don't want to kiss him." Namine said taking the rose.

"Wait! How come I never get a rose?!" Sora asked.

"Because you're not a girl. Unless you're with that Riku boy!" Marly gasped.

"I have a girlfriend!" Now it was Sora's turn to blush.

"Have fun at the beach." Roxas said walking in the kitchen.

"Figures he wouldn't come with us." Sora sighed.

"Does he not like water or something?" Namine asked.

"No he doesn't." Axel said.

"Why not?" Namine asked.

"It was something that happened in his past." Axel was explaining a sore subject when it came to Roxas's past.

"What happened?" Namine asked looking scared to find out what it was.

"Well....his parents were abusive. He was about three years old when his parents died. Before they died, they beat him with sticks, chains, and everything else. He was unconscience and they threw him in the river. The police found him and it was amazing he was alive. He went live with his grandparents for seven years. His grandmother gave him his star shaped pendent. Then his grandparents died. He went into foster care for a month and ran away. Demyx and I were suppossed to find him. We found him crying his eyes out. After that we took to the HQ and cleaned him up. But, when it was time to bring him back to the foster home, I found out that I couldn't let him go." Axel finished up the story.

Namine looked like she was about to cry. She was so mean to Roxas and he didn't deserve it. Roxas walked in with a Coke. Namine just wanted to hug him and say she was so sorry. Unfortunely, that's exactly what she did. Leaving a very confused and blushing Roxas standing there.

"I'm so sorry!" Namine said after she let go.

"Um......" Roxas was very confused and standing there blushing like an idiot.

"You're coming to the beach with us!" Namine said firmly.

"Um.....okay....." Roxas was too flushed to argue.

"Good! Meet you outside!" Namine said smiling and walking out the door.

"Um.....WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!?!?!" Roxas asked to the people there.

"I don't know. Oh well. Let's go to the beach!" Sora asked.

~the beach (only Roxas and Namine were still there)~

"What were you so sorry about?" asked Roxas.

"All the bad things I said to you." Namine said.

"Why would you be sorry?" Roxas asked.

"Axel told me what happenedto you years ago." Namine said.

"WHAT?!?! Man, I am going to kill Dad!!!" Roxas yelled.

"DAD!?!?" Namine yelled.

"Yeah, he's my adopted dad." Roxas said.

"Oh. Well come on we better get home." Namine said walking away.

"Hold on." Roxas said grabbing her wrist.

"What is it?" Namine asked turning to find Roxas blushing and looking at the ground.

"Uh.....Would you..... ya know......um......like to......go out with me......sometime?" Roxas said meeting her eyes.

"Um.....sure......I'd love to go out with you!" Namine said blushing.

"Okay then! How about this Saturday? We can get some ice cream." Roxas said.

"Okay that sounds good to me!" Namine said.

Roxas and Namine walked home together and then said their goodbyes._'Man. Me dating Namine is going to give everyone the chance to humiliate me. sigh. Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to live through it._

A/N: Wow this was a pain to type. but i got it! Thank you for all the reviews. They make me happy! ^-^ I'm really glad you guys like my story. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok a little head's up. It probably doesn't matter to most of you, but this chapter has implied AkuDemy (Axel Demyx). And I would also like to point out Axel and Demyx are dating in this fic. Sorry, but I am a big fan of that pairing and I thought it would fit nicely in the part, so if you are still reading I hope you enjoy.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Wh-what?! What is it?!" said an out of breath Axel followed by Demyx as they ran in Roxas's room.

"It's horrible! It's terrible- I can't even think of words to describe it!" Roxas said as he was close to pulling his hair out.

"What's horrible and- DID SOMEONE BREAK INTO YOUR ROOM?!" Axel said looking at the floor which had clothes and shoes all over the floor.

"What? Oh, no I did that. And what's horrible is the fact that I have nothing to wear on my date with Namine." Roxas said frustrated.

"I don't care what you wear as long as you have clothes on." Axel said not interested at all. All he was interested in was getting back to the bedroom with Demyx. (A/N: It's Axel. He's not gunna change. OK carry on.)

"Axel the least we can do is help him with an outfit." Demyx said.

"Alright, but I want to wear a jacket." Roxas said.

"It's the middle of summer." Demyx said.

"Your point?" Roxas asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Never mind. How about you wear this with a black T-shirt underneath it." Demyx said holding up a dark green jacket.

"Hey! Yeah! That'll work! Thanks, Dem!" Roxas said taking the jacket and a bunch of random clothes.

"Glad I could help, Rox!" Demyx said smiling.

"I'm going to go take a shower!" Roxas said running into his bathroom.

"What a shower? That'll be a first. Well, hell, that's more than he takes in a year." Axel said under his breath.

~~In the Living Room~~

Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar were in the living room waiting for the little Romeo as Xigbar called him. Xigbar threatened to shoot Roxas. Roxas had to tell Xigbar why he was so happy and bouncing off the walls. Xigbar later got a punch to the face by an angry and annoyed Axel.

"Ok! So how do I look?" Everyone turned to see Roxas coming into the living room wearing a dark green jacket, a black T-shirt, sneakers, and black pants.

"Woah. Dude,you look great." Xigbar said.

"You look awesome!" Axel said grinning widely.

"You look great for your date!" Demyx said.

"Did someone say the 'D' word?" Marly said coming from nowhere.

"N-no. Of course not, Marly." Roxas said. The last thing he wanted to deal with was the old romantic, Marly. But it could have worse. Larxene could have been right here. She's a more old romantic than Marly.

"Hmmmm......Well, than why are you all dressed and why have you taken a shower? Hm?" Marly said.

"How do you even know I took a shower?" Roxas asked annoyed.

"Because you smell fresh!" Marly said sniffing Roxas.

"Whatever! Stop! I'm leaving!" Roxas said pushing Marly away and walking out the front door.

"Hey, Larxy! Roxas is going out with Namine.....Hikaru!" Marly said up the stairs.

"WHAT!? She is so out of his league! Plus, he'll never get past her father." Larxene said.

"Her father?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah. He's the meanest, worst, and richest guy in town. But, he is also an overprotective father to Namine. Kyle Hikaru." Larxene said.

"Her father has been known to shoot and kill all of Namine's dates. Oh well. We shall miss you, Roxas." Marly said.

"I hope Rox will be all right." Demyx said worried. Demyx looked at Axel and saw his eyes were distant. He was worried too.

~~At the ice cream parlor~~

"Wow. I have to say it you clean up really nice." Namine said eating vanallia ice cream.

"Thanks. So do you." Roxas said sucking a sea-salt ice cream.

"There was something I wanted to ask you." Namine said looking down.

"Sure. Shoot." Roxas said.

"Ok, well. Why don't you go to our school?" Namine said looking Roxas in the eye.

"Huh. Well.....I don't really like a lot of people. Plus, if I went then I would just be wasting money. I like the people in my family and I don't want to leave them." Roxas said.

"Your family? I thought you were an orphan." Namine said looking confused.

"I am. But the people in my house ARE my family. Not biologicly, sure, but, we're all friends and we all care about each other and that's really what a family is." Roxas said looking down and thinking about his grandmother who gave him the star-shaped pendent.

"I see. You really care about them don't you?" Namine asked.

"Yeah. I do." Roxas answered absent mindedly.

"Well, we better eat our ice- cream before they melt." Namine said smiling sweetly at Roxas.

"Yeah!" Roxas said taking a bite out of his ice-cream and snapped back into reality.

~~In front of Namine's house~~

"I had a really great time tonight." Namine said.

"Yeah, me too." Roxas said.

"Well, bye." Namine said turning.

"Wait, Namine. I have something for you." Roxas said grabbing her wrist and turning her around.

"Huh? What is-" Namine was cut off by Roxas's lips on her own. She was a little surprised, but kissed back.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE??!!" Namine and Roxas broke apart as the door slammed open and a tall blonde-headed figure stood in the doorway, arms crossed, and screamed.

A/N: Cliffhanger! I HATE THOSE!! but it was fun to write this chappie.^-^ now if you'll excuse me I have to read my summer reading book. UGH!!! It's really boring and I have a project to do on it so what fun -_- Any way the drama starts on this chapter so we unfortunetly won't have that many funny scenes. I was trying to make you guys laugh before because in later chapters YOU WILL CRY!!! and if you don't well then something is wrong with you. If anyone has any questions, requests, or ideas you can e-mail me at . Thanks to all my reveiwers! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?!?!" A tall blonde haired man screamed.

"Uh....I-" Roxas stuttered.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE RAT!!!! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK!" The man roared.

"B-b-but....you just-" Roxas couldn't get a sentence out.

"SHUT UP!!!" The man roared and pulled out a gun!

"Uh.....OH MY GOD!!!!" Roxas yelled. Roxas grabbed Namine and dove into the shadows. He had been trained to fight guys like this but it had all happened so fast!

"UH.....WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM?!" Roxas asked.

"Well, Roxas.....that man is my father..." Namine said surprisingly calm.

"Your FATHER?! Why is he shooting at me?! Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you WARN me?!" Roxas half-screamed and half-whispered.

"You never asked, he always does this, he hates your guts, I didn't think he would catch us, and he's very uh.....protective." Namine said once again calmly.

"What the hell?" Roxas asked.

"What?" Namine asked.

"He's SHOOTING at us and you are so calm!! What the hell?!" Roxas said.

"He's not shooting at me, he's shooting at you." Namine said.

"....Whatever......You could've given me some warning, though. I mean the gun was like an inch from my face and I almost wet myself!!" Roxas said angry.

"Yeah, you're right." Namine said.

"AH HA!!! THERE YOU ARE, YOU RAT!!!" The man roared and pointed the gun at Roxas.

"Eep!" Roxas was near the point of wetting himself.

"Wait! Daddy, don't hurt him!" Namine said stepping in front of the gun.

"Namine, sweetheart. Please, move so I can blow your boyfriend's head off." The man said sweetly to his daughter. That only made Roxas more scared.

"He's not my boyfriend, Daddy." Namine said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh?" The man put the gun down and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Wait, yes I am-Ack!!" Roxas was now holding his stomach where Namine just kicked him.

"Just stay quiet if you want to live." Namine whispered to Roxas.

"Ohhhhh.........Ok." Roxas whispered back.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my lab partner." Namine said.

"Lab partner? You mean for school?" The man asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Namine said.

"Hmmm.....Then why was he kissing you?" The man sounded angry again.

"He wasn't. I kissed him." Namine said.

"What?! Namine, how could you do this to me?! You don't love me anymore!!" The man said crying.

"Daddy, I do love you. But me and him are just friends." Namine said while rolling her eyes at her father.

"Just friends? As long as you don't go elope with him it's okay to see him at school, but other than that, I forbid you to see him!" The man, Kyle, stated firmly.

"Daddy! I'm fifteen! I'm not going to elope with him! I 'd rather elope with a fish." Namine said under her breath.

"What?! You're going after fish now?! What has the world come too!" Kyle stated dramatically.

"Huh...." Namine sighed rolling her eyes.

They hadn't noticed before, but once they finished their interesting conversation, they saw Roxas had fled the scene.

_'Huh....Oh well.....At least he got away. But I don't think he'll talk to me any time soon.'_ Namine thought while she felt hot, salt-water tears prick her eyes.

"Oh well. At least I won't see him anymore." Kyle said frowning, but Namine knew inside he was having a party.

~Namine's room~

"I'm so sorry Roxas. I should have told you. But, nothing's going to change. Every time I get a boyfriend, they take one look at my dad and they break my heart, even though they said they would never do that. Once again, my heart's going be shattered, but for Roxas, I don't think I can put it back together." Namine said as the hot tears fell on her face.

Her cell phone rang and she recongized the number and she picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Namine. It's Roxas. We need to talk."

To be continued.........

A/N: This was fun to write!!^-^ My fav character is Namine's dad. He plays a BIG role in the story. Oh and I almost forgot. On the last few chapters i forgot the disclaimer. Oops! ^-^; Yea well i dont own kingdom hearts or its characters. But i do own Kyle Hikaru.^-^ He reminds me of my dad. Protective of me, but fun!! BTW im thinking of doing a story of kingdom hearts and an ouran highschool host club crossover tell me what you guys think of that!!!


	7. Chapter 7

"Listen, Roxas. You don't need to say anything. I know you want to break up with me." Namine said trying to hide her sniffles and failing.

"Yeah, Namine I- Are you crying?" Roxas asked sounding concerned.

"No." Namine lied.

"You're a terrible liar and what are you talking about?" Roxas asked confused.

"Huh?" Namine asked confused.

"The break up thing. Why are you talking about me breaking up with you?" Roxas asked.

"That's why you called. Isn't it?" Namine asked sounding as confused as ever.

"Heh heh." Roxas was laughing at her! Now she was angry.

"What?!" Namine said.

"Namine, I'm not breaking up with you." Roxas said in a soothing voice.

"Huh?!" Namine was really confused and surprised.

"Namine, only an idiot and loser would ever break up with you. I may be a loser to everyone else, but I'm not an idiot. I can recongize an awesome girl when I see one. You are a one of kind girl, Namine. You're sweet, smart, awesome, and amazing! And honestly......to me.......you're an angel, and I will always protect you. Namine, I promise I will never, EVER, hurt you. But I'll be MORE than happy to deal with the one that does."

Namine, at this point, was full out crying. She wasn't trying to hold it in anymore. She didn't care who heard her or saw her crying. She was just happy to know that Roxas really did care about her. But, her crying didn't go unnoticed by Roxas.

"Namine, why are you crying?" Roxas was sounding pretty scared.

"I...I'm al-alright. I-I'm crying....because I'm happy." Namine said in between sobs.

"Oh, heh. Okay." Roxas relaxed.

"So, why did you call me?" Namine asked curious.

"Huh....Oh! I called to see if you wanted to go to the amusement park with Sora, Kairi, Dad, and me." Roxas said.

"Oh, okay. Sure, I'd love to go with you guys!" Namine said.

"Okay. Great! Oh, do you mind coming to my house? I would pick you up at yours, but....." Roxas said.

"I get it. I'll come to your house." Namine said.

"Okay, thanks. I got to go to bed." Roxas said sad.

"No problem. Bye. Oh, Roxas, thanks. I love you." Namine said.

"......You're welcome. I love you, too." Roxas said.

They hung up their cell phones to go to bed and both blondes looked forward to what tomorrow would bring.

To be continued...........

A/N: This is a short chapter, but it will get longer next chapters I promise. But, just a hint about the next chapter, someone surprisingly joins the group at the amusement park. If you can guess who it is, you get a cookie and a hug! ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

Alright! Guys it's chapter 8! Finally! I'm SO sorry guys for making you wait! So everyone who reads this chapter gets a cookie!! YAY!!! So let's get this business out of the way.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts would I be here right now?

To Griffinrose-CONGRADULATIONS! I wonder if I spelled that right! Oh well, it's 8:00 in the morning and I have a RIGHT to misspell some words!! Sorry, I'm getting off track and I'm high on a sugar rush right now. Anyway, you were the only one to guess right!! So you get two cookies and a hug!!! *pulls out two cookies and hugs you!!* Alright now on with the story!!! Enjoy!!!

Namine was currently walking to Roxas's house. They have been together for about two weeks now. During those two weeks they learned more about each other and about those who lived with them at Roxas and Axel's house. After what seemed like forever they finally got to go to an amusement park and Namine had gotten used to Roxas's "family". She finally arrived at Roxas's house. But Roxas wasn't waiting for her outside like he said he would. 'I better see if he's inside.' Namine thought to herself. She knew if she went in there though something would be going on. So she shrugged to herself and went in.

"SORA!!!" A voice screamed so loud she thought she would be deaf. It was no other then her psychotic boyfriend. He didn't care if she called him that. He knew it was true. So did everyone else.

"SORA! I MEAN IT!!! GIVE IT BACK TO ME!!" Roxas screamed.

"NEVER!!!" Sora screamed back.

"SORA!!! GIVE ME MY SEA SALT ICE CREAM!!!" Roxas screamed holding a gun!!! Where the hell did that come from?!?! And why the fuck were they fighting over an ice cream?!?!

Everyone in the Organization was just standing there watching!! Did they not care at all?!?!

"ALRIGHT FINE!! I'M GOING TO SHOOT!!!!" Roxas said annoyed and shot Sora.

"AGH!!" Sora shouted and fell to the ground covered in red.........PAINT?!

"Huh? That's weird. I thought I filled this thing with blue paint." Roxas said with a raised eyebrow looking at the gun.

"Ow. That hurt." Sora said sitting up.

Roxas looked at Sora then at Axel.

"Dad! Did you refill my paint ball gun with red paint?"

"Um....Demyx and I.......maybe had a paint ball war in the backyard....." Axel said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Cool. Who won?" Roxas asked.

"My bet's on Axel!" Sora yelled from Roxas's side.

"Uh......well....neither of us won....." Demyx said both Axel and Demyx rubbing the backs of their necks.

"Ewww......." Roxas said sticking his tongue out disgusted. He hated seeing or even thinking about Demyx and Axel doing something inappropriate to little kids, but he was glad they were happy.

"Why ewwww, Rox?" Sora asked clueless.

"Nevermind. Let's go to the park!!" Roxas said.

"YAY!!!" Sora said.

"Oh hey! Namine when did you get here?" Roxas said.

Namine said nothing, stared at Roxas wide eyed, and walked out the door.

"What's her problem?" Roxas asked Sora and Sora just shrugged.

Roxas, Sora, Namine, Kairi, and Axel were all at the amusement park on a double date. Axel was just there to pay, which he wasn't to happy about it. They were headed to the Tilt-A-Whirl. Axel decided to stay behind and eat some cotton candy. But as Axel was walking to meet the kids he was suddenly pulled in between two stands, where it was dark. He couldn't see so he got ready to punch whoever it was holding him.

"Wait!" The guy said. Why did his voice sound so familiar?

'Wait a minute.' "Demyx?!" Axel said.

"Hi Axel!" Demyx said.

"Demyx! What the hell?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Axel said.

"I'm sorry, Axel!" Demyx said sincerely.

"Alright, what are you doing here?" Axel asked.

"I missed you....I don't like it when you leave me alone...." Demyx said.

"Sorry, Dem. Here, let me make it up to you." Axel said sweetly kissing Demyx which turned into a make out fest.

"What. The. Fucking. Hell." Roxas said staring at his parent and future parent. They broke apart immediately blushing.

"Oh!! You guys are SO embarrassing!" Roxas yelled. Even he was blushing slightly for seeing the two.

"Well! It's not our fault! You shouldn't walk in on people like that!" Axel scolded.

Roxas just glared at Axel because he knew better then to argue with him.

"Hey!! Guys, look! There's a dunk tank!! Let's go!" Kairi said.

"HUH?!" Namine said.

"What the.....Riku you're the one in the dunk tank?!" Sora asked shocked.

"Wow....What a surprise..." Kairi said.

"Hahahahaahaaa!!!" Roxas was laughing his ass off on the ground with tears rolling down his face.

"Shut up, Roxas!!!" Riku yelled.

"Here, Namine. You get first shot." Roxas said handing a ball to Namine.

Namine shot and sadly missed. Riku laughed and Roxas was mad! So he shot and bull's eye!! Down went Riku in the feezing cold water. Everyone laughed while he got back up. Roxas had won a small stuffed white bunny rabbit and gave it to Namine. Sora had walked Kairi home. Axel and Demyx went home once they got caught by the kids, but Axel did give Roxas money for rides and games.

"Well, I better get home. Daddy will be worried if I'm late." Namine said kissing Roxas which he returned passionately. Then they both left the park so no one could see them. But they didn't leave quick enough, for a lone figure had seen and heard everything. The lone figure had smiled beside himself and said with an acidly posion in his voice,

"I have finally found you...........Roxas."

With that said the lone figure left in the dead of night.

A/N: So, what do you think? I bet your wondering who the lone figure is huh?? Well you are gunna have to read to find out!! Alright see ya!! KH out!! PEACE!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe him! Zexion's so stupid!! Haha!" Roxas said and laughed while walking down the streets of Twilight Town. He had just given Zexion, his home school teacher, the slip.

"As if I was going to sit down quietly and study!! Man, what an idiot!!" Roxas said to himself.

"Ok why the hell am I talking to myself? Freak!! Awww, now I'm calling myself a freak AND I'm lost!! Just great." Roxas said staring at the dead end of the alley. He sighed.

"You know....Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." A voice said.

Roxas turned around and was staring wide eyed at a tall blonde haired figure. The figure's bright blue eyes burning deep into Roxas's soul. The figure stared back with his arms crossed over his chest. At this Roxas's body and heart trembled.

"Hello........son." the figure said. (Bet you weren't expecting that!!! ;p)

"F-f-father?" Roxas managed to sputter out.

"Why a-are you h-he-re?" Roxas asked trembling. The memories were flooding back and they weren't happy.

"Revenge." Was all he said and all he needed to say.

"My love was killed by you." He continued talking.

"I-I didn't kill her. You two tried to kill me!" Roxas shouted fear being replaced with anger.

"You've become fiesty over the years. I never did like that stupid adoptive father of yours." he said with an extra acid tone.

"Don't call him stupid! He actually loves me!! Unlike you two." Roxas said just as acidly. Roxas was tensing up like he was getting ready for a fight. His father was approaching him.

(For the fight scene he will be used for Roxas's father. I will use Roxas's name when referring to Roxas. Jus so you don't get confused.)

Then he grabbed Roxas and pinned Roxas up to the wall.

"You haven't changed at all. You are still weak, idiotic, and a completely hopeless LOSER!!!" He said as he threw Roxas against the other wall.

"AGH!!" Roxas said as he hit the ground. But as quick as lightning Roxas did a round house kick but missed. Then Roxas picked himself up and kicked him in the stomach.

He fell to the ground holding his stomach then took a stick and kept hitting Roxas in the head.

Roxas was bleeding but kept fighting. Roxas then took the stick and used it to pin him to the wall by his neck.

"Don't you DARE talk about my family like that!!!" Roxas screamed, his bright sapphire eyes burning and blazing with rage.

"You....have no....family...." He said gasping for air. He kicked Roxas back and pulled out a knife.

"You are nothing, but a worthless LOSER!!!" He yelled and put his foot on Roxas's left arm and smashed it down hard!

"AAAAAGH!!!!!!!" Roxas screamed as a sickening crack was heard!! He then took the knife and stabbed Roxas in the right shoulder. Roxas let out another horrible dark piercing scream, but this one was heard by an angry red head.

"ROXAS!!" Axel screamed as he tackled Roxas's father to the ground.

"Roxas! You okay?" Demyx asked gently lifing him up.

"Yeah." Roxas replied weakly.

"Thanks....guys.....I love.....both of you.....so......much....." Roxas said.

"Roxas. You're gunna be okay. I promise. We love you, too." Axel and Demyx took turns saying this and it was the last thing Roxas heard before he finally blacked out.

A/N: Sorry if the fight scene is to boring. It looked a lot better in my head!!! ^_^; O well. This is a pretty short chappie. but I gotta go!! KH out!! PEACE!!! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm SO sorry guys! I know I'm late! Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter 10!!! Yeah! So enjoy!!

Oh BTW: I would like to congratulate windovermountains for guessing who Roxas's father is!! You get the special prize, my friend!!

I will mention what the prize is and I want everyone to know I have no favorites. In my story if you can guess my story's special surprise guests , you get the prize and the prize is the next chappie before it is up on fanfiction. But I will only give it to the first one who guesses who the person is!! That's the contest for my first fic!!!

**READ ALL BEFORE READING!!!!**

*~*~*

Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, and Namine were currently in the waiting room of the hospital. After the fight Axel and Demyx brought Roxas to the hospital. Namine got worried when Axel called and said she was going to see if he was okay. Xigbar came.....well nobody really knows why or when he came. I guess it's because he got bored.

"Oh my god! What if Roxas doesn't make it?! W-what if he....." Namine couldn't bare to finish the sentence.

"He's never going to make it. He's going to die and YOU, Namine, will be-UGH!!" Xigbar couldn't finish because Axel just punched him in the gut while glaring at him.

"I-I mean.....do-n't worry he's g-going to make it. Heh heh!" Xigbar said holding his stomach and gasping for air.

"Don't listen to this idiot over here, Namine." Axel said calmly, but inside he was breaking down.

Demyx, however, was visibly nearing a mental breakdown. Demyx loved Roxas as much as Axel did.

"Yeah. I know better than to trust anything that Xigbar says." Namine said knowingly and rolling her eyes.

The door to Roxas's hospital room opened and out stepped Vexen. Yes, he is a doctor.

"Vexen, what's the damage?" Axel said calmly.

"Well. Don't worry he is going to live." Vexen said.

Everyone gave out a sigh of relief at this.

"However....." Vexen continued to get their attention.

Everyone looked up with worried eyes.

"He is in a lot of pain right now. He also has broken his left arm and a large scar on his right shoulder. I have also put him on medication for while to stop the pain." Vexen said.

"Alright, what is the medication?" Axel asked.

"Well....it's an injection." Vexen said.

"Injection? You mean like a shot?! Roxas HATES shots!" Demyx talked for the first time since the fight.

"That makes it funny! Good luck trying to make him take his medicine, Axel!! Haha!" Xigbar said.

Axel just rolled his eyes at Xigbar and went in to see Roxas, followed by everyone else.

*~*~*

"Hey. You feeling okay?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. A little sore. But other than that, I feel pretty good." Roxas said smiling.

"I'm glad you're okay, Roxy!!!" Namine said hugging Roxas, but not to tightly.

"Roxy?" Xigbar asked and tried to stop from laughing.

"Yeah. Don't worry Nami. It will take more than that to bring me down!" Roxas said proudly and grinning.

"Haha! Yeah, I know that!" Namine said laughing.

"So, who was it that attacked you?" namine asked Roxas.

"My father." Roxas said.

"What?! What's this guy's name?!" Namine asked.

"His name is......Cloud." Axel said.

"That guy? Man, that guy is DEADLY and SICK!" Xigbar said.

"Tell me about it." Roxas said rubbing his arm.

"Um....I hate to interrupt, but......it is time for your medicine, Roxas." Vexen said.

"Huh? My medicine? What the hell are you talking about?" Roxas asked with a raised eyebrow. Vexen held up the shot and Roxas stared at it with wide eyes.

-silence-

"OH HELL NO!!" Roxas said making a run for the door.

"It's locked." Vexen said.

"Grrrr." Roxas growls and turned towards the window.

"That's locked too." Vexen said.

"I hate you....." Roxas said as everyone else grinned. This is going to be fun to watch.

*~*~*

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it! ^-^ I'm exactly the same way when comes to shots! I actually wanted to curse out the doctor when she said I had to get shots! I just stared at her. I wanted to jump out a window!! ^-^ LOL!!! XD Well! I have projects to do so.....KH out! PEACE!!!! ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yo people! Alright here's chapter 11!! WHOOHOO!! And I have no idea why I'm screaming!! I guess it's because I am on a sugar rush right now!! WOOO!! Anyway I own nothing!! And for those of you who are confused a year has passed they are all 16 and it is the first day of summer. And if anyone reviews: I KNOW I HAVE GRAMMAR ERRORS I AM NOT SMART!! I ALSO KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE OUT OF CHARACTER SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!! And if you don't I will be forced to go EMO!!!! And I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Enjoy!!

~*~*~

"_Okay, Rox! Make sure you come to the usual place!"_

"Don't worry, Sor. I'll be there before all of you go to the beach. I mean you just got out of school, so I won't make you guys wait." Roxas said talking to his over excited cousin on the phone.

"_Oh yeah! You BETTER NOT make me wait! Or you'll be sorry!"_

"Sora…. How much sugar did you put in your cereal this morning?" Roxas asked afraid to know the answer.

"_Cereal?! I didn't have cereal this morning! I had coffee! LOTS AND LOTS OF COFFEE!" _

"I thought you were BANNED from coffee?!" Roxas asked and practically shouted.

"_I am! But I STILL HAD IT!! But don't tell Dad. If he found out….they'll take me back…."_

"Who would take you back where?" Roxas asked confused.

"_THE POLICE WILL TAKE ME BACK TO THE ASYLUM!!!! BUT THEY'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!! MMWWHHAHAHAHA!!!!!"_

Roxas then put the phone down very slowly.

"Huh. Dad says I'm worse when I have coffee." Roxas just shrugged his shoulders.

Hayner and the gang were going to the beach since it was the first day of summer. The girls weren't coming. They said something about "Girl Time." Roxas had no idea what that meant, but he thought it was best not to ask questions. Axel decided not to come and hang out with Demyx.

"Oh well. Just because I can't hang out with my awesome girl today doesn't mean I have to miss some fun with the guys." Roxas said to himself. So he grabbed his favorite checkered jacket and left with a smile on his face.

~*~*~

"Guys! You'll never believe what I heard!!" Pence said as he approached the group.

"Wait, don't tell me. Seifer is at the beach." Riku said.

"Huh? How did you know that, Riku?" Pence asked with a raised eyebrow.

"'Cuz that's all he talked about at school." Riku said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey guys!" Roxas said as he walked up to the group.

"ROXAS!!!" Sora shouted and tackled Roxas to the ground.

"WTF????!!!!!" Roxas shouted as a brown blur passed and he was on the ground in a second.

"OMG!!! YOU'RE HERE!!! I WAS WAITING AND WAITING AND WAITING AND WAITING AND-"

"SORA SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Roxas yelled as he pushed the brunette off of him.

"Awww! Don't you just love family reunions!!!" Hayner said grinning.

"Can we PLEASE just go to the beach now!!!" Roxas said annoyed.

"Yeah, sure, Rox. But first can you go get some sea salt ice cream for everyone?" Pence said chuckling.

"Fine, whatever. No one else is gunna do it so I might as well do it." Roxas said as he left to go get his favorite frozen treat.

They finally started walking for the beach while everyone else just laughed as Roxas left.

~*~*~

"Well, well, if it isn't the lamer squad." Seifer said as he grinned.

"Shut up, Seifer! Leave us alone!" Hayner shouted at the bully.

Hayner tried to punch Seifer, but Seifer just pinned Hayner to the wall easily. Then it started to get into a real fight.

~*~*~

"Alright, thanks!!" Roxas yelled as he exited the store. He started running to catch up with the others. He didn't expect the girls to come to him then.

"Roxas! You have to come with us!" Kairi shouted.

"Why? What happened?!" Roxas asked.

"We'll explain on the way!" Olette said.

"Wait, where's Namine?!" Roxas shouted as he ran with the girls to see what happened.

"She went go get Axel! Come on!" Kairi said as they reached their destination.

~*~*~

"AXEL!" Namine screamed as she saw the red head. Axel turned around.

"Namine? What happened?" Axel said concern obvious in his voice.

"It's everyone this time! Come on, I'll show you!" Namine said as she ran followed by Axel.

~*~*~

What Roxas saw terrified him. His friends were in the hands of a very angered Seifer. The worst part was Seifer was punching his cousin! Now it was personal and Roxas was in this fight for the kill!

"Leave my friends ALONE!" Roxas screamed as he punched Seifer that sent him flying.

"Who the HELL are YOU?!" Seifer demanded as he lifted himself off the ground.

Roxas wasn't in the mood to answer questions. The only thing he wanted was to snap Seifer's neck.

"You're going down you little punk!!" Seifer said as he charged Roxas. Bad idea. Roxas flipped into the air. Then brought his foot straight at the back of Seifer's neck and head.

Seifer dropped to the ground, but only to get back up again. Seifer punched Roxas straight in the jaw. But as Roxas was flying back he did manage to kick Seifer square straight in the jaw.

As Seifer was flying back, remember Roxas is still flying back too, Roxas was caught by a redhead and this red head was mad! Uh-oh! Axel and mad? Not a good combination at all.

"Stay right here. Don't you dare move." Axel said as he made his way toward Seifer.

"Oh, crap. I'm in trouble." Roxas said to the guys and girls.

"If I ever see you trying to hurt Roxas or his friends again, I WILL kill you. Now get out of here." Axel said acidly as dropped Seifer. Seifer ran like a poor little puppy with his tail in between his legs.

"Okay. I'm scared." Sora said.

"Why the hell are YOU scared, Sora?" Roxas asked.

"I've only seen Axel mad once in my entire life. I feel sorry for the guy that made him mad." Sora said flinching.

"I should feel scared then." Roxas said shaking.

"Why is he mad at you?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not allowed to fight people my age or a year older than me." Roxas said looking at the ground.

"So…..how was your day…..?" Roxas said sheepishly as Axel made his way to the group. Axel was MORE than mad. This was true because the redhead was glaring at the shaking blonde with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You are in SO much trouble." Axel growled.

"Yeah….I kind of figured that so……" Roxas said.

"Wait! You guys are acting like….." Hayner didn't know how to say the last part.

"Father and son?" Axel finished for him.

"Yeah." Hayner said.

"Well, he is my dad." Roxas said pointing at Axel.

"Well you do fight like one of those famous Organization members." Pence admirably.

"Well….." Roxas said.

"Woah! You're in the Organization? You and Axel?" Riku asked unbelievingly.

"Yep!" Roxas said proudly.

"Yeah well. We have to get home." Axel said grabbing Roxas by the forearm.

"So, no sea salt ice cream?" Roxas asked.

"No. For two weeks." Axel said firmly.

"Oh come on!" Roxas said as his jaw dropped.

"And if you want to argue, I'll throw a spanking in there." Axel said threateningly.

"…..I'll be good….." Roxas said.

"Yeah, I thought so." Axel said.

~*~*~

It had been a week since the Seifer incident and everyone had been getting along fine. Hayner and the gang never did go to the beach, but they still made plans to go after Roxas wasn't grounded anymore. Roxas, Demyx, Xigbar, and Axel were the only ones home. Roxas, Demyx, and Xigbar were in the living room watching TV. So, one day……

"Roxas……." Axel said looking sad.

"What's up, Dad?" Roxas asked getting worried after looking at Axel's eyes.

"It's Namine. She's in the hospital."

To be continued……….

A/N: I LOVE cliffhangers! Hehehehe! Next chappie's coming soon. SO STAY TUNED!!!! WHOOOOHOOOOO!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok. I wrote this in school so it's probably not good. But it is a chapter!! So enjoy this chappie! Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Also, I would like to say that unfortunately my first fic is coming to an end. This is the last chapter of the story.

~*~*~

"WHAT?! What do you mean Namine is in the hospital?!" Roxas looked ready to kill someone.

"How did she get in the hospital?!" Demyx asked scared out of his mind.

"Seifer attacked her….." Axel said sullenly.

"Why would he attack her?!" Roxas asked shaking with horror and anger.

"Come on, Roxas. Why else would he attack her? He wanted revenge against you." Axel said giving Roxas his answer.

"We HAVE to get to the hospital! NOW!" Roxas screamed as he ran out of the room followed by Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar.

~*~*~

When they arrived to the hospital they saw that Sora, Kairi, and….gulp…..Namine's father was here. Kairi was crying her eyes out, Sora was comforting her the best he could, and Namine's father had dried tear stains on his face. Namine's father's eyes were focused on the door. The only time his eyes strayed from the door was to look at Roxas and he turned again. Roxas had never seen the man so…….gentle before.

"Is Namine okay?!" Roxas asked frantically.

"We don't know…..She's been here for a few hours now….." Namine's father said.

"Dude, talk about your déjà vu. We all know what's gunna happen lil' dude. She is going to die." Xigbar said.

"WHAT?!" Roxas and Namine's father said at the same time.

"Don't listen to him! He's the biggest idiot alive! Got it memorized?" Axel said.

"Wait, what does déjà vu mean?" Sora asked.

"It's when you get the feeling something has already happened. For example." Axel punched Xigbar in the gut. (If you don't get it go back to when Roxas was in the hospital.)

"UGH!" Xigbar fell to the ground.

"Déjà vu, huh Xigbar?" Axel said grinning.

"Man, I REALLY hate you, dude." Xigbar said.

Vexen walked out of Namine's room at the hospital. Looking down grimly.

"How is she?!" Roxas asked.

"Huh….." Vexen sighed.

"Sh-she didn't make it?" Sora asked.

"What? No. She'll live. It's just that I really hate my job." Vexen left to go give some baby her shot. Man, did he hate babies.

~*~*~

"Namine……" Roxas said as he walked in the room.

Namine was stretched out on the hospital bed. Roxas couldn't describe her. She looked so frail, weak, and helpless. All he wanted to do is watch her and take care of her until she fully healed.

"Namine…….she looks so helpless." Roxas said while he was thinking out loud.

"You are really pathetic. You know that kid?" Namine's father told Roxas.

"What did you say?!" Roxas asked anger rising.

"You said she was your angel and your whole world. You said that you would protect her forever. And now look where she is." Kyle Hikaru said.

Roxas was shocked. Namine's father had been listening to the phone conversation her and Roxas had so long ago!

"You heard the entire conversation? I thought you hated me. Why did you let her go to the park with me, then?" Roxas asked.

"I really have no idea. Namine has never stood up to me before. She always did what I told her to do. She got in front of a gun for YOU of all people! She has never done that before. Plus, I don't why but I see something in you that can really help Namine. I KNOW you can protect her Roxas….." Kyle said sincerely.

Roxas snapped out of his confusion, finally and looked at Kyle with admiration. Kyle really did trust him and believe in him.

"Thank you." Roxas said smiling at Kyle and Kyle smiled back. Not a 'I'm going to kill you smile' but a sincere smile.

"Ngh….R-Roxas…..?" Namine said waking up.

"Namine?!" Roxas turned around and Namine was sitting up smiling at Roxas.

"You're okay?" Roxas asked concern dripping with every word.

"Haha! It will take more than that to bring me down!" Namine said quoting the exact same thing Roxas said when he was in the hospital.

"You really had me worried…." Roxas said.

"I know….I'm sorry." Namine said hugging Roxas.

"Namine. I swear I will never let anything happen to you." Roxas vowed.

_I know you will never hurt me, Roxas. I love you. Heh. Whoever said a bad boy was always bad, they were so wrong. Being with Roxas makes everything right._

_Namine, I love you with every inch of my heart. I will never hurt you and I will never let anyone hurt you. I will always protect you. You are mine. You are my life, my angel, and my forever._

THE END

~*~*~

A/N: So tell me what you thought of it!! This is the end of my first fic!! It was fun to write!! I love what Roxas thought of Namine and thought it was sweet!! ^_^ So I hope you enjoyed!! KH out!! PEACE!!! ^_^


End file.
